


Illuminate

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Lights, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Peace, Winter, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem hates falling asleep early, he just wants to stay up late and enjoy the nighttime, but when he's cuddling with Yugi, feeling at peace, how can he help it?





	Illuminate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of Yugioh Advent- "Night"

Atem loved the lights

It was his favorite thing about Christmas- and the people of Japan clearly seemed to agree with him

The Christmas lights strung around everywhere he turned were beautifull, and oftentimes elaborate, and they kept becoming more and more so

It was amazing really, everytime he thought he had see the last of them, that they couldn't possibly add more lights somewhere, they did

He had been watching this progress for a few weeks now and at this point he was almost more excited to see how the local lights ended up by Christmas morning than he was to experience the holiday it's self

_Almost_

Everything was just so.... _beautifull_

According to Yugi, Japan was internationally known for their illumination in winter

Apparently he isn't at all the only one to be impressed by all of the lights

He loved being out at night now, for that reason alone

He loved being out when it was dark and all of the lights were in full power and he could just stare at the beautifull light-work in it's full glory

It's freezing cold, and he's resisting the urge to shiver, but he doesn't want to leave, not now, not yet

He doesn't want to quit, he doesn't want to stop

He doesn't want to walk away when he's having such an amazing time, especially knowing that this beauty is finite, it won't be here every evening

"Atem, you're freezing,"

"No, I-I'm .. I'm fine," the pharaoh insisted, trying (and failing) to resist the shivers that were steadily making their way through his body

Yugi was thoroughly unimpressed, a frown on his face as he stared up at his partner

"Atem,"

"I'm re-really.... really fine ai-aibou," he insisted

Wich sounded absolutely the opposite of convincing with his teeth chattering like little ice cubes clinking around in a teacup

"Atem, we'll come back out tommorrow, ok? Right before sunset, we'll go into town and explore some of the light shows and displays, maybe even go to one of the marketplaces, alright? I promise, but it's too cold for us to be out here right now, so won't you come home with me, Mou Hitori? Please? Come home and cuddle with me?"

Ah....

Never in his life had Atem been able to resist Yugi's pleading face, and the promise of cuddles only made it worse

Wich was exactly how he found himself back home long before he was ready to leave

 

~+~

 

Leaving the light displays early wasn't the only thing that Atem did because he wanted to make Yugi happy

Ever since coming back to the living world, he had trouble with going to bed at a decent time of night, not because of insomnia or trouble sleeping- quite the opposite, he had a fairly easy time falling asleep, and in fact, often times had to fight sleep because he wanted to stay up longer 

He always wanted to, but his body so rarely allowed him, sleep always hunting him down before it ever got too late at night

This was another of those examples

He had wanted to stay awake watching movies with his partner, he wanted to enjoy the softness of the night, the snow that had begun to slowly drift down out of the clouds outside

It was beautifull to watch

And Atem had to admit, there was nothing in the entire universe that felt as good as this moment

Laying peacefully with his partner in is arms, watching the snow fall against the backdrop of the night sky and little lights from around the neighborhood, holding Yugi close, letting himself merely exist in this moment with him, letting himself savor the sensations of each second as it passed by, drinking it all in

He didn't want to fall asleep

He didn't want to fall asleep and miss any of this moment, he wanted to stay awake and let it go on longer, let himself enjoy it longer, but his eyes were so heavy, and everything was beginning to blur

He didn't want to fall asleep, but... maybe if he closed his eyes for just a moment...

Yugi, in the mean time, was perfectly aware of his partner's need for sleep, wich was part of why he had suggested coming home when he had in the first place

As much as he loved the lights, as much as he loved to look at them every year, he knew that they would be there tommorrow, and the day after, and when they were eventually taken down for the year, there would be many more years with many more lights to come

Atem was his now

He was his, and he was alive, and he was going to be here with Yugi for the foreseeable future

They would have decades worth of lights to look at, it wouldn't kill them if they dozed off a little early tonight

The night was warm and quiet and peacefull, they deserved to make the most of it, and sometimes, sleeping in the arms of the person you love is doing just that


End file.
